Sobre Cúmplices e Fugas
by Katherine Barlow
Summary: A tênue linha entre a vida e a morte, entre a confiança cega e a desconfiança, pode mudar a situação. Projeto ...Again?


**Observação¹:** Sim, sou eu. Escrevendo Pinhão. Não, você não leu errado. Grata. xD

**Observação²:** RA. Harry é capturado na Mansão Malfoy em RdM mas ordena que Dobby leve seus amigos ao invés dele porque não há tempo.

* * *

><p>"... Dobby, leve Hermione e Ron e vá! Não há tempo."<p>

"Não posso deixar o senhor Harry Potter aqui."

Passos. Descendo para o porão. Rápidos e urgentes. Gritos loucos, cruéis, descontrolados.

Harry suspirou. "Sim, você _pode_. Você _vai_. Anda, vai logo, Dobby, ou então eles vão pegar vocês!"

"Harry..." Hermione murmurou. Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. "Não podemos deixá-lo."

"É _você_ que eles estão procurando", apelou Ron. "Deve ir primeiro que nós. Se eles chegarem aqui antes de Dobby voltar, então—"

"É exatamente por isso que eu vou ficar. Só estão procurando a mim, não a vocês. Voltem para um lugar seguro... A casa de Bill e Fleur, talvez."

Dobby, Ron e Hermione tentaram convencê-lo. Mas Harry estava irredutível. Morreria pelos seus amigos, e a segurança deles importava mais. Eles tinham uma chance de, um dia, talvez, ter uma vida normal. Ele não. Nunca teria.

E foi com um sorriso forçado e amargurado que viu seus amigos partirem, com um estalo de dedos do elfo, ao mesmo tempo em que dois comensais invadiam o porão.

* * *

><p>A fuga de seus amigos, junto de Ollivanders, lhe rendeu uma tortura quase que incessante de maldições imperdoáveis e uma dor profunda. Sua cicatriz ardia, como se estivesse em brasa.<p>

Ele nem ao menos sabia por que ainda estava vivo. Onde estava Voldemort? Por que ainda estava sendo mantido preso naquele porão, sob extrema vigilância, dia e noite? Harry estava sem varinha, sem comida e a única coisa que lhe restava para se defender era a força de seus punhos – inútil contra um Cruciatus bem lançado, ele logo constatou.

Mas continuava resistindo. Valia a pena resistir.

Valia a pena lutar, mesmo quando ele já nem sabia mais como fazer isso.

* * *

><p>"... <em>Eu<em> sei muito bem o que estou fazendo".

"É claro que não sabe. É um garoto, um fedelho fraco que não sabe como se usar uma varinha!" Ouviu ruídos estranhos. E o que se seguiu parecia o barulho de alguém sendo lançado contra a parede. "Não tente me acertar com essa sua varinha insignificante, garoto! Não ache que merece alguma coisa só porque _seus pais_ estão oferecendo a casa."

E então a primeira voz tornou a falar, parecendo estrangulada. "Então... não... me chame... de incompetente!" grunhiu. Harry lembrava-se daquela voz. Vagamente. De algum lugar. Mas parecia fazer tanto tempo. "Está na hora de..." Draco Malfoy tossiu. O comensal provavelmente apertara mais seu pescoço. "... de você entender... que o Lord _confia_... nos Malfoy." Um arquejo, uma respiração ofegante. O garoto estava livre do aperto, talvez. "O Lord confia em _mim_. Agora... me deixe fazer parte disso."

"E se Potter escapar? Você tem alguma noção do que aconteceria com você, garoto?"

"Potter não vai escapar", Malfoy disse, "porque eu _não_ vou deixar. E porque ele está fraco, com fome e sem uma varinha. Acha mesmo que tem alguma chance?"

Silêncio. Passos. Mais silêncio. A respiração de Draco Malfoy continuava desregulada.

E então um suspiro. "Bellatrix disse que você pode ir."

* * *

><p>"Anda logo, Potter. Levanta essa bunda do chão; estou tentando te tirar daqui."<p>

Harry pensou não ter ouvido direito quando viu a silhueta de Malfoy adentrar o porão. Na verdade, teve _certeza_ de que estava tendo alucinações. Não seria de se admirar, afinal, depois de tanto tempo preso e sem alimentação.

Harry olhou com uma curiosidade infinita para o sonserino.

"Potter", Malfoy repetiu. "Será que, além de ser idiota, também é surdo? Anda logo, você não tem muito tempo. Nem eu."

Com muita dificuldade, Harry ergueu-se do chão; sentiu seus sentidos fraquejarem por um momento e quase caiu. Malfoy puxou seu braço para mantê-lo de pé.

E, em uma voz pausada e confusa, Harry finalmente falou. "Por que... por que está fazendo isso?" perguntou. "Caso não se lembre... eu sou Harry Potter."

"Estou vendo", o outro disse, relutante.

"Então se isso for algum truque seu e dos seus amiguinhos para me arrancar informações, eu posso dizer que _não vai_ funcionar e que prefiro fic—"

"Cala a boca, Potter. Só fique de pé, okay? Pelo menos isso você é capaz de fazer sozinho, eu presumo." Malfoy, agora, tateava as paredes do porão escuro. "Onde está... onde está... se houvesse luz, seria muito mais fácil..." Ele tropeçou uma vez, e continuou. Alguns momentos depois, comemorou baixinho. "Aqui está!"

Harry não conseguia enxergar muito bem, mas ouviu as batidas ritmadas que Malfoy dava na parede. Algum tempo depois, os tijolos se afastaram para o lado, como em Diagonal Alley.

"O que está fazendo?"

"Abrindo a passagem", o outro respondeu como se fosse uma coisa óbvia. E era, na realidade.

"Como você—"

"Potter, a prisão definitivamente afetou o seu cérebro, que já era relativamente pequeno." Malfoy puxou Harry pelo braço, e os dois saíram pela passagem que levava aos jardins do fundo da Mansão. O lugar estava vazio, a madrugada caía sob os dois. "Essa é a _minha_ casa. Logo, seria natural que eu conhecesse as passagens, não?"

Harry não respondeu. Continuava confuso demais. "Acho que quem teve seu cérebro afetado foi _você_", retrucou. As palavras que disse a seguir foram difíceis, mas, por fim, conseguiu admitir. "Você... está... salvando minha vida."

"Olha, veja bem, eu não tenho muita escolha, okay?" ele disse, enquanto pulava o muro. Harry pulou logo em seguida e os dois correram em disparada para o alto da colina, longe das vistas de qualquer pessoa que estivesse acordada na Mansão Malfoy. Após respirarem, ofegantes, o loiro continuou. "O Lord _não_ confia em nós. Não mais. Assim que ele assumir o poder, irá nos matar – eu e meus pais. A minha única chance de mudar isso é mantendo você vivo." Ele tateou o bolso, procurando pela varinha. À luz do luar, Harry percebeu que ele parecia ainda mais fantasmagoricamente pálido – e impecável. "Onde está a porra da varinha, e—precisamos achar um lugar para onde iremos aparatar. Algum lugar seguro."

"_Nós_? Malfoy, você está realmente pensando em ir—"

"—com você?" Ele deu uma risada amargurada que ecoou baixinho pela noite. "Mas é claro. Qual outra opção eu tenho? Voltar para lá? Eu talvez até poderia, mas... não. Então vou com você, seja lá para onde."

Harry suspirou. Parecia justo, até. Ele salvara sua vida.

"Segure meu braço. Vamos para a casa de um dos irmãos de Ron; é o lugar mais seguro no momento." Pausa. "Eles provavelmente vão querer te matar no início, mas posso dar um jeito."

"Está mesmo disposto a me manter seguro, Potter? Não é nenhuma piadinha?"

Harry estreitou os olhos e deu um meio sorriso. "Por que estou fazendo isso? Acho que não tenho uma resposta. E não vou procurar." Ele olhou para a lua minguante; a única fonte de luz, e depois mudou de ideia. "Okay, talvez eu tenha uma resposta. Afinal de contas, por mais que eu deteste admitir, você acabou de me salvar. Então chega de explicações. Segure meu braço e vamos, antes que os seus amiguinhos descubram que não estamos mais onde deveríamos estar."

Malfoy envolveu o braço esquerdo de Harry com seus dedos pálidos. Ele não pode deixar de notar que, apesar da noite de inverno, seu toque era _quente._

E então os dois desapareceram na escuridão.


End file.
